Dawn will come again
by xoxoSakuraxoxo
Summary: SasukeSakura... Sasuke is sent to kill Sakura, but what happens when he falls in love with her, what will happen to his family and the curse that is on them?
1. Chapter 1

(An- okay so this is my new story, I hope you guys like this one just as much as the other one, please read and review)

Chapter One

The land was dark and the air was polluted with the smell of rotting blood, not only from dead animals but also the smell of human blood littered the air. All over the dead grass laid dead bodies from battles that have been fought over time on this very land. Even the water was black from all the stuff that would fall into it. In the middle of all the garbage on a high jagged mountain was a dark castle, surrounding the castle was vines and a musky air that could kill anyone instantly if they breathed it.

Who would want to rule over a land like this? Well a which, she ruled over this land for more then two thousand years, she was the queen of the dark. She wore a long black dress with a dark red cape, she was very pretty for a which. Her long black hair was brought back into a high pony tail, and it was streaked with white from old age, but her face didn't look old, she looked no older then 25. Her eyes where a dark purple anyone would be lost in them if they stared at them long enough, no emotion ran through them they were dull, and her skin was very pale from never being able to see the light.

"What do you want?" the which sneered  
"Power" a man begged, he got to his knees his long black hair fell over his shoulder and his dark black eyes pleaded for her to give it to him "I want my family and all of my generation to always be strong" he begged  
"why?" she questioned as she looked down on the man  
"(sigh)" the man looked sadly to the floor  
"haha, because you were defeated by another man, you think power will make you feel better?" she laughed  
"of course..." he stated "being defeated in battle is the worst shame a person can carry"  
"I wouldn't know" the which smirked  
"Of course not... you have never been defeated" the man bowed lower  
"I know" she smiled  
"please your highne..."  
"but that's none of my problem, you still haven't told me a good enough reason for me to give you this power"  
"but your highness"  
"just because you humans are too weak doesn't mean you should come to me, im not the good person... im not going to give you power... I don't sympathize at all" she began to walk away but the begger was not about to give up the easy  
"I know the Haruno king took the thrown from you" the man smiled  
the which turned around and sneered at the man "you know little man I could kill you, and I would not feel bad about it"  
"no you couldn't"  
"and why is that?" the which laughed  
"it goes against the rules placed down by Merlin himself" the man smirked "that goes for both good and bad magic, if you kill me and don't have a reason then your magic will be taken away from you" he smiled triumphantly  
"You have done your research little one" the which smirked  
"of course I have" he got off the floor and was now face to face with the which.  
"What is it you want again little man?"  
"Power"  
"is that all?"  
"Yes"  
"alright" the which smiled  
"alright...!" the man looked at her confused  
"I will give you this power... but at a price"  
"what's the price?"  
'Your family has to help me get my kingdom back" she smiled "do we have a deal?"  
"Deal"  
"By the way..." she turned to look at him again "what's your name?"  
"Uchiha" the man answered

The deal was made and the man was suppose to meet her at midnight that night so she could give him the power he wanted. After that night though he ran away and never kept his promise to the which, he took his wife and new born child and fled the village. But the which knew this was going to happen she foresaw it. She awaited for him to arrive in the village he was running too, when he got there he tried and tried to ask the which for forgiveness but she would not forgive him and she took him back to the land of darkness. When they got there the man was so angry he started to fight the which in the end the man was killed, but his new born child and wife were left behind. It was only a week later when the which found out he had another son but he was much older and already had two children of his own. She went and took him and his children and brought them back to her world...and forever they would stay until a day she would need them. The which sat back and waited over two thousand years until she thought it would be right to make her move on the kingdom.

(Two thousand years later)

"Is that who we want? Your highness" a small green goblin asked the which. He was small but wore a black wizards hat on his head and a small black cloth was wrapped around his middle  
"yes Batin, it is" the which answered  
"shall I go watch her, madame?"  
"Yes"  
the goblin bowed and then turned into a handsome your prince, he then disappeared and headed to the land of light.  
"Good" the which sneered "its time to put my plan into action I have waited two thousand years for this moment"

(Two days later)

"Bastin" the which called  
"yes ma'am?" he appeared right in front of her  
"What did you find out?" the which asked anxiously  
"(sigh) why do you want her your highness, she is just a baby... she cant be that important" the goblin shuttered  
"the little princess has more powers then her or her family could understand, besides they have something of mine" the which glared at the wall  
"madame if you don't mind me asking but she was just born a couple of days ago I don't think she would have any magic"  
"you nitwit...when she gets older" the which hit him over the head  
"Ow" he sat on the floor rubbing his now swollen head  
"so.. When was she born?"  
"Three days ago ma'am"  
"really" the which smiled "my prediction came true then"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"so what does the young princess look like?"  
"Well madame, she has big beautiful eyes, they are green... the color of jade... it looks more like two big beautiful jade saucers" the goblin replied  
"mmm, like her father" the which smiled "and her hair?"  
"Well because she was just born the other day your highness... she doesn't really have any hair... but if you get close enough you can see little strans of hair... and they are a beautiful shade of pink... plus her forehead is wide yet adorable"  
"pink hair hmm...? just like her mother" the which smirked "yes she will make a lovely addition to my..."  
"Ma'am" the goblin interrupted  
"DON'T EVER INTERRUPT ME" the which screamed  
"s..s..sorry ma'am... b..but...w..what about t..the boy?" the goblin stuttered  
"who...?...oh yes.. Sasuke"  
"y..yes... him"  
"hahahahahahahaha" the which laughed evilly  
"what's so funny your highness?" the goblin asked confused  
"he will be our knight in shinning armor" the which snickered  
"Knight?...er...what your highness?" the goblin croaked  
"oh.. It will be perfect" smirked the which  
"what will be your highness?"  
"Oh what a plan I have come up with"  
"WHAT?" whined the goblin "im confused... please tell me what you have planned"  
"I will in time my little slave... but right now I want you to go get the boy.. I have a task for him" smiled the which "get him and bring him to me...quickly go"  
"yes ma'am"

The goblin ran down the huge steps of the castle until he reached a huge door which when he opened it, it led to the courtyard, the courtyard was huge almost just as big as the castle. In one of the corners was a small house, in the house lived the Uchiha's

"Sasuke" the goblin called

a boy came out of the house he looked to be about 16 but his real age was not yet revealed "what do you want" his cold onyx eyes looked at the goblin. Sasuke wore black as well, and his black hair was kind of spiky in the back, and it framed his face nicely which made him a real looker. He would normally have a lot of girls after him but because he was stuck in a world the which made him live in all he got chasing after him was a few ugly goblins and other foul creatures.

"The queen wishes to speak to you, so hurry up"  
"ill go when I want" Sasuke answered cooly  
"she has a mission for you, if you do this then your families dept is paid off  
"oh... really?" Sasuke smirked "I guess I could see what she wants

(An- so what do you guys think for my next story... good?... bad...? should i keep this chapter or delete it?.. please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Thrown Room)

Sasuke walked into the thrown room in which the queen sat. It was a dark room, but it was huge, in the very center of the room was a huge chair where the queen would sit. The chair had diamonds going up the arm rests and it was a black color. Behind the chair was a red banner that was hung from the sealing. The only lights in the room were made from lanterns that were place in random places all along the room, quite a few were placed along the walls and two were on either side of the chair. On the chair was the which herself as she calmly waited Sasuke's arrival.

"Finally, you have arrived" the which smiled as she rose from her chair. "And this time you didn't kill the messenger"

"heh." Sasuke smirked "what is it you want?"

" I was what you want" the which approached Sasuke " your family to be free"

"indeed" Sasuke glared as she put her arm around his shoulders "don't touch me" Sasuke threw her arms away from him

"hahaha, you a very handsome young man Sasuke"

"hn" Sasuke watched her every movement very carefully "what do you want"

" and a hand…"

"tell me what you want"

"handsome young man like"

"I'm leaving" Sasuke started to walk towards the door.

"(sigh) impatient… you cant even take the compliment I'm giving you" she sighed

"I don't care for anything you have to say to me" Sasuke growled "now tell me what it is you want or I'm going to leave, I don't have the time for this foolishness"

"did the goblin not tell you why I summoned you"

"yes…he did, why do you think I came?"

"well then… you must know I have a plan"

"hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "are you going to tell me, I'm not going to try to get I tout of you"

"of course I'm going to tell you" the which smiled "have you ever heard of the Haruno king?"

"of course I have…. Their family has been ruling over the light for many, many years"

"good boy…. But have I ever told you that, that kingdom use to be MINE" she growled

"hn.." Sasuke nodded

"well you know what the pact was that your grandfather made to me then"

"hn" Sasuke yawned in boredom "I know about everything, and I know the only was for my family to be free is to get your kingdom back for you…. Now tell me what it is you want… I didn't come here for a history lesson"

"a young princess was born just a couple of days ago"

"and what's that got to do with me?"

"why young Sasuke your going to be our knight in shinning armor"

"..?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"when the young one is sixteen I'm going to send you there"

"don't you think I'm a little old for her?"

"yes but with this curse of yours you body doesn't get older… by the time she is sixteen, you will look no older then a seventeen year old" the which smiled

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me" Sasuke was getting impatient

"your going to get the young princess to fall in love with you"

Sasuke was surprised for a minute he didn't expect this "not interested" Sasuke started to walk away

"you don't do this Sasuke, then your family is stuck here forever" the which started to laugh

"fine…" Sasuke growled "but you know ill never be aloud to get near her… they don't just let anyone around her"

"of course not" the which smile "that's why I'm going to send your family back to their world"

"…"

"but don't get any ideas, I will be with you all the time just disguised as an advisor"

"hn" Sasuke smirked "but that still wont get me any where near her"

"if you are a prince it will"

"..?"

"I'm sending your family back today… and you will be the prince of another far off land, you should know by the age of 16 they will try to find a suitor for their little daughter… and you will be the one to impress them little Sasuke"

"alright"

"good"

"now go collect your family and meet me back here in 2 hours.."

"hn" Sasuke then left and headed for his family

(after Sasuke left)

"how did it go your highness?" the goblin asked

"very well" the which smiled

"good"

"indeed" she smirked "I will have my kingdom back in no time"

"but your highness?"

"what?" she sneered

"how… is this going to work?"

"them ruling over another country?... I'm pretty sure there is no other place they can rule over…?"

"that's what my magic is for"

"your going to create another land?" the goblin asked confused

"haha, of course not… that would take up to much of my magic"

"then what your highness?"

"the king of the land hidden in the mist had suddenly gone ill… and he has no other family members except Mr. Uchiha"

"..but they aren't related" the goblin said

"they will be…" the which smirked "silly goblin, like I said that's what my magic is for"

"ah I see your highness" the gobbling smiled "this will be a perfect plan, but Sasuke is much to old"

"don't worry… I have a plan for that as well"

"like what your highness?"

"hes going to be two years old again" she smirked

"ah.." the goblin replied

"hahahaha" the which laughed "this is a perfect plan"

"what about Itachi?"

"what about him?"

"what role will he play in your plan?"

"well hes my main man…. Not only will I rule over the land of light… but darkness as well… and a queen needs a king"

"your going to marry him?" the goblin sputtered

"I don't see why not"

"ew" the goblin said as he started to walk away "your have terrible taste your highness"

"I don't think you should be talking little goblin"

".." he rolled his eyes and left the thrown room

"this will be perfect"

(land of light)

"she beautiful dear" the queen said as she cradled her young newborn daughter

"yes she is… the fairest in the land" the king answered

"she will need a perfect suitor when she turns sixteen" the queen smiled

"of course" the king answered then he looked at the ground sadly "the king of the land hidden in the mist has just died"

"oh dear.. that's terrible" the queen looked away sadly

"but the good news is… apparently he had a younger brother who is going to take the thrown… and he has a son"

"oh dear, that's perfect"

"yes.. im going to meet with them in a week…" the king smiled "and I shall see this young prince"

"good idea hunny" the queen smiled then kissed her husband on the forehead

(An- im going to end there... the next chaper will be all about Sasuke and Sakura growing up together :P... review and tell me what you think about this chapter please)


End file.
